


His Nightmares

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta relives some unpleasant memories, and seeks comfort from Genji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Nightmares

“Genji?” Zenyatta called out, but the only reply he got was his echo that traveled down the alleyway he was in.

Zenyatta had no memory of coming to this location, or any clue to how got there either. The omnic cautiously looked at his surroundings for any sign of where he was at. 

The alleyway was dark, like the sky above him. The ground beneath him wasn’t paved and lined with trash. Dim streetlights illuminated only certain parts of his path, revealing various graffiti and posters upon the walls. Floating under one of the street lights to get a better reading light, the red graffiti before him read, “Not human? No rights.” Looking at it closely he discovered it covered up a picture of an omnic performing a peace sign.

Something inside Zenyatta sank, and he felt what could equal as sickness. He knew exactly where he was. He'd seen this before...but many years ago. Staring at the graffiti for a little while longer, he took notice of how the paint glistened in the moonlight. It was still wet…

A small sound made Zenyatta jolt and he looked in the direction of where it had come from. In the shadows he was able to spot three figures slowly approaching him. They each held something in their hands, and the omnic only prayed it wasn't guns for he knew he would not be able to escape.

“Look at what we got here, boys.”

The figure in front revealed itself to be human, coming into view with an object in hand that Zenyatta made out to be a bat with nails sticking out of it. 

“Looks like our graffiti attracted us an omnic. And this one can float.” The human set the tip of his bat on the ground and used it to lean his arms against.

Zenyatta’s sensors were screaming at him to flee, but taking notice of the molotov in one of the other human’s hands he thought otherwise. He remained in his calm position and faced them with his chest held high.

“Greetings,” he said calmly, waving a friendly hand to the group, “please, I mean you no harm. I am simply passing through this area and I will be gone shortly.”

Then three men laughed at his statement, which made Zenyatta tense up. The leader lifted his bat and set it on his shoulder, giving Zenyatta an evil sneer.

“Oh, you'll be gone alright. Only, you won't be leaving this area. Least...not in one piece.” He chuckled and began to ready his bat.

Zenyatta’s fists balled up but he remained in place. He wasn't about to let these humans see him flee in fear. He knew how to defend himself, even if he was severely outnumbered and without weapons. However, any feelings of being able to get out of this alive crept away when he watched the human with the molotov light the end and chunk it at him. Zenyatta only had seconds to back up before the bottle exploded into flames before him. The ends of his pant legs caught fire and he tried desperately to put them out. He heard footsteps approaching him quickly and he turned sharply. The human with the bat was already behind him and lunged into the air ready to strike him with full force. 

Zenyatta lifted his arms up to shield himself but never felt any force or pain hit his body. He looked out from behind his arms and the men were gone. In fact, he wasn't even in the alleyway anymore. Confused, he lowered his arms and looked around him. It was still nighttime, only the stars were covered by dark clouds. A light snow was falling to the snow covered ground beneath him. 

He looked up at the dormant tree above him and a small pile of snow fell from a branch, hitting him in the middle of his face. He let out a soft groan and wiped the flakes from his vision. When he regained his sight he noticed lights off in the distance. When he focused on where it was coming from he realized it was a Monastery. It was...his old home.

“Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all.”

A voice in his head told him. He suddenly felt a rush of doubt overcome him and for some reason couldn't seem to shake it. 

“Perhaps I shouldn't have left and stayed with my brothers and sisters after all.” 

He continued to gaze at the Monastery before him and he hesitated.

“If I would’ve known the real hate, danger, and potential death of me venturing out on my own path would I have gone?” 

He felt his body beginning to sink and soon found himself sitting with his legs crossed in the snow.

“I wanted to try and make a change between human and omnic with my own skills, but was I really ready to take on such a task?”

The orbs around his neck slowly lowered until they lay around him in a perfect circle. A hand came up to hold his face and he sighed. He felt defeated, lost, and most of all lonely.

“Because I have left the Monastery and have failed to even enlighten just one human, I have nowhere to go… and no one to go too.”

He may be made of metal, but he could still tell when his internal body temperature became too cold. He put his arms around his shoulders in a feeble attempt to warm himself up, but he knew it was useless.

“I should've listened to them… I should've stayed… and now-” He took another look at the Monastery before him and was overcome by sadness, “I'm alone.”

He felt heavier than ever and he sunk further into the snow, loosing any feeling of being able to float. Small piles of snowflakes had already begun to form upon his body but he didn't have the energy to swipe them away. So he lay there as snow gathered on his still body, the nine lights on his head flickering out one by one until there was nothing but darkness.

In that moment, he had only one thought cross his mind. One single name…

“Genji…”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Genji!”

Zenyatta jolted up from his state of recharge, calling out the name of his lover. His vision darted around the room before him, realizing now he was back in the temple where he and Genji stayed. Looking down frantically at the sheets next to him he was relieved to see Genji sleeping beside him. His inner mechanisms were whirring from nightmare he had just experienced and he clutched his chest.

“It was only a dream…” He whispered, trying to calm himself down.

“Master?”

The soft sound of Genji’s voice made him turn his head to face the glow of his green visor. The tone of his voice sounded tired, but he caught the hint of worry in it. 

“Forgive me if I woke you up, Genji.” Zenyatta apologized, shifting his position to sit upright, “it was only a dream that woke me.”

Genji stared at his teacher, automatically picking up how sad his voice sounded and he immediately knew something was wrong.

“Master, did you have a nightmare?” Genji asked, laying a comforting hand atop of Zenyatta’s.

Zenyatta appreciated the gesture more than Genji probably realized, and he allowed his fingers to intertwine with his. It felt nice to feel him, to know that he was really there with him and he wasn't back to being alone. Though, he felt ashamed for waking him up and didn't want to bother him with such a thing at that moment.

“Yes, but it was not that bad. Why don't we go back to resting we had a busy day-”

“Zenyatta.” The sound of his name stopped Zenyatta mid speech. Genji’s visor was directly aligned with his eyesight, and he could tell he was serious by the tone of his voice. “I know there's something wrong, please tell me what happened.”

Zenyatta knew he couldn't hold it back from him and he lowered his head.

“Alright…”

He began to describe to Genji the events of his dream. As he got further into it he could feel the grip on his hand tighten, especially at the end where it was the heaviest. Once he had finished Genji just stared at him, seemingly shocked from what he had just heard.

Genji took Zenyatta’s hand and pressed it against his mask in a form of a kiss. He continued to hold it there, raising his other hand to hold it as well.

“Zenyatta… I am so sorry that this was a dream you had to experience. Just know that it was only a nightmare, they are not real.”

Zenyatta stared at him, then his hand which Genji continued to gently caress.

“That is where you are wrong, Genji.” Genji’s head tilted in confusion and awaited for Zenyatta to explain. “The events that happened in my nightmare… were memories.”

Genji lowered Zenyatta’s hand in disbelief, now realizing he barely knew about Zenyatta’s past. Yet, as he looked down at Zenyatta’s pant legs he never realized how the ends of them were seemingly burned off.  
“Even the last part?”

“Yes...that too.” Zenyatta nodded and gazed down at his lap. It was not a memory he was fond of, but he knew he had to tell Genji now.

“I remember that night constantly. It was a day I was at my weakest... I'd spent months trying to find a way for me to make a difference in this world full of hate toward omnics. But anytime I ever tried to enlighten a human I was either turned down or almost killed. I'd almost given up, at that moment I basically had. I had gone back to my old home, feeling as if I should give up trying to follow my dreams.”

The hurt in his voice grew as he continued to speak and Genji could feel himself growing emotional for his teacher’s pain.

“I guess you could say I had fallen into a depression. Without accomplishing anything or finding someone to enlighten, I was very alone. So I had stayed in the falling snow, and I almost thought that the cold would eventually freeze my system. But when I awoke that morning, my orbs that had fallen around me were glowing gold and had melted the snow around me. I believed it was a sign that I had to keep going. That one day I would find someone who would accept my teachings, and that I could make a difference…”

He raised his head to looked into Genji’s visor, and hoped he was at direct eye contact.

“And that someone was you.”

Genji felt Zenyatta’s grip on his hand tighten and he took his other to hold too. Genji was touched beyond words at what Zenyatta told him, but he also felt great sadness for what he had gone through. 

“Zenyatta…”

It was all he could get out, because he noticed the omnic’s shoulders beginning to shake. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and he could feel Zenyatta’s metal arms against his back. He had his face tucked into his neck and he held him tighter after doing so. 

“Please, Genji… don't leave me.”

His voice sounded as if he was crying, but omnics did not have the ability to do so. Genji however wasn't so lucky, and felt a few tears escape his eyes and drip down his cheeks. He wrapped both his arms around Zenyatta and pulled him up into his lap. Genji held onto him, resting his cheek against the side of his head. 

“Of course I won't leave you,” he said reassuringly as he began to rub his back comfortingly, “I'll always find a way to stay by your side.”

It must have been hard for him to be so alone in a world out there that hated his kind, to never know what it is like to be around someone you love each and every day. He was only glad he was able to be the one to provide that for him now. Zenyatta deserved it more than anyone he's ever known. This omnic had taught him, healed him, and given him a new outlook on life. It was only then when Genji realized he had done the same.

“I love you, Zenyatta. Nothing will ever change that.”

Zenyatta’s core melted at those words, and he felt his body ease up against the cyborg’s own. Hearing those words gave him a comfort that he had desperately needed, a reassuringness that he longed for. A hand came to rest gently on the side of Genji’s mask and Zenyatta nuzzled his neck, then his chin lightly.

“I love you too. Thank you, Genji… for everything.”

Genji leaned into the touch and his hand came to rest against the back of Zenyatta’s head. He let Zenyatta continue to love and kiss him, letting him touch and hold him tight. He wanted to make sure Zenyatta knew he was there, and wasn't going anywhere soon.

After a few more moments Zenyatta pulled away and sighed lovingly. Genji watched him look at him and even with the same expression that he always has, he was able to read all the love and admiration Zenyatta had for him. At the same time, he could also tell how tired he was. It was the middle of the night after all and the nightmare must've worn him out. 

“Are you tired?” Genji asked him softly. Zenyatta simply answered with the nod of his head. “Would you like to fall asleep in my arms?”

Another nod and Genji brought Zenyatta close to his chest. He laid back down on their futons and brought them closer together so they could sleep with each other. Zenyatta adjusted his position comfortably against Genji and let out a tired noise. He listened closely and could make out the faint beating of Genji’s heart behind all his armor. He tuned in on it, letting it lull him back into his recharging state. It was the most reassuring way for him to know that Genji really was there with him. 

Genji heard the familiar sound of Zenyatta’s summoning and the light of his golden arms filled the room. His arms came to rest around Genji’s body and he smiled at the feeling of being totally wrapped up in his lover's hold. Genji chuckled and bumped their foreheads together, giving Zenyatta one last kiss before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Zenyatta. See you in the morning.”

Those were the last words Zenyatta heard before he drifted back asleep, and they were exactly the words he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> My third Genyatta fic, wow I'm on a roll. I see a lot of fics dealing with Genji's past and hurt but I haven't seen any that discuss Zenyatta's. The poor guy probably went through a lot too during his travels and probably had no one until Genji came along.


End file.
